


TEASER* How to be an Assassin 101

by shenevereditsherwriting



Series: How to be an Assassin 101 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Falcon and the Winter Soldier (TV Show), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drugging, Drugs, Moral Ambiguity, Political Rivals, SO, bucky is a little self-righteous, chapter one took me two years, i am shooting for 7-15 chapters and idk yet what that timeline will be as far as writing it, im only on chapter two so idk what all tags i will need but, it's slightly annoying but we fix it, teaser, this is an excerpt from the end of chapter one!, ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenevereditsherwriting/pseuds/shenevereditsherwriting
Summary: Bucky has always tried to do the right thing. He knows the lines can be blurry and he knows trust is a losing game, but he genuinely tries to play by the rules. That gets torn to shreds when a few well-timed incidents blow up in his face. His best friend is out of town, the guy he works for is suspected of political assassination, and someone somewhere has broken into his apartment and attacked him. But hey! It's only Tuesday.
Series: How to be an Assassin 101 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206941





	TEASER* How to be an Assassin 101

The streetlights had lost their shape. Bucky tried hard to navigate the blurs of color and glow. He had no destination in mind, only stumbled to keep moving. Thoughts were impossible to form. If he’d tried to speak, they would have been gurgled mumbling rather than words. Vaguely, he noticed people passing by on the sidewalk. There were so few of them, it had to be late at night. New York never stopped moving, only slowed down.  
He looked up and squinted hard at a street sign, willing his eyes to read it. No good. The letters smushed together, left him guessing. He stumbled further, aware that his head began to fog more. His legs grew heavier every passing moment, and soon he’d be done for.  
Bucky looked up from the sidewalk and took a deep breath. He swept his gaze across the street, down the block, into alleys — everything — just to try and identify something. He thought maybe this storefront looked familiar, or maybe that lamppost? There was a loud rumble, and moisture seeped to his skin. The rain cleared the fog in his head just enough to bring a landmark into focus.  
His eyes widened, and he weighed the options in his head. If he chose to do it, there would be no telling how the story may end. If he didn’t, he could wake up in a gutter or not at all.  
Bucky clutched both arms tighter to his body and slowly exhausted the last of his strength climbing the few steps to the porch. He pressed his back into the bricks at the side of the door, desperately trying to control his breathing. Then, he raised a hand, knocked once, twice, three times, and pushed off the wall. The heavy door opened and two strong hands reached for his damp waist. He smelled deodorant and toothpaste as a warm chest pressed against him.  
“Bucky?” was the last thing he heard before his knees gave out for good.

**Author's Note:**

> i have been nursing this baby for like three years now and it just feels like maybe it could be time to attempt posting it. I am trying to finish chapter 2 and then post chapter 1, so that i will (hopefully!!) be consistently motivated to keep it going. i am a big fan of feedback and cyber bullying, so either is accepted and encouraged! very cool, thanks <3
> 
> lov ya  
> kels


End file.
